


The Construction Of Indulgence

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Birth Of Delight [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Begging, Bitemarks, Biting, Cock Ring, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Yuuri, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Facefucking, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Toys, bareback, bottom!yuuri, mentions of bondage, mentions of spanking, sub!viktor, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Sequel to The Evolution Of ConsciousnessYuuri knows what he wants and he's learned how to go after it, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You anons also know what you want and how to go after it, huh? I had so much fun writing the first part and got such amazing feedback I just had to give you guys more.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri had been feeling restless all day. He'd woken up with his skin crawling and his hands shaking after a dream he could barely remember. Something with heat, skin against his, a rough voice mumbling words that slipped his awareness just so each time he tried to recall them.  
To make things worse, Viktor hadn't even been there. No sleep-warm body to groggily paw at or grind against, no soft hair to bury his face into. Instead a simple note on a vacant pillow: Got up early, meet me at the rink.  
So Yuuri had, fought his way out of bed thinking that maybe a good few hours of training were all he needed to set his mind straight, to stop that pressing, powerful need from overwhelming him. 

It hadn't worked. Not so far, at least, and they'd been at it for hours. If anything the sweat drenching his skin, the fluid ease in which his warm muscles moved, Viktor's voice calling out for him over the crisp stillness of the ice … all of that just made it worse.  
By the time his coach called for another break the soft command to meet him at the edge of the rink was enough to send hot shivers down Yuuri's spine. His legs complied, starting to carry him across the ice before his mind could even give permission. Maybe because it was too occupied remembering what that voice sounded giving all kinds of other commands, making other requests, begging him for more or to stop.

“...not getting sick, are you, Yuuri?” He perked up at the sound of his name, roughly pulled from all the wonderfully filthy fantasies his mind had been spinning.  
“What?”  
“I just said”, Viktor started, brows furrowing with impatience but eyes clear and attentive as they flitted across the planes of Yuuri's flushed face. “You seem distracted today. Are you getting sick?” Yuuri bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling, noting the way Viktor's gaze dropped to observe the movement, pale lashes fluttering beautifully.  
“I'm fine”, he not quite lied, searching out his coach's eyes. He was fine, perfectly healthy, strong, balanced. If only his mind could stop wandering. “Is it affecting my performance?”  
Viktor frowned, raising one elegant finger to tap against his lips.  
“Not much, your transitions are still sloppy, we know that. But I can tell. What's on your mind? Anything I can help with?”

Oh he really, really shouldn't have asked that. Within seconds Yuuri was bombarded with all kinds of things that Viktor could do to help him. None of them family friendly. Blinking a few times to get rid of the alluring images he took a breath to decline the offer, say they better get back to training and forget about it.  
But then again, why should he? Viktor did want to help him, after all. And there was no better person to help him out of his perverted little daydreams than his boyfriend.  
So instead of pulling out of the situation he leaned forward, reaching a gloved hand to intertwine his fingers with Viktor's.

“Do you know why I wanted the cock ring?”, he asked, voice low and heart beating in his throat. Brilliant blue eyes just stared at him, widened slightly, trying to process the sudden shift of topic. It always gave him a thrill to spring something like this onto his unsuspecting boyfriend. Payback for the hundreds of surprises this man had taken him through.  
Letting a grin sneak onto his face Yuuri leaned in even further until his lips were brushing the cool skin of Viktor's perfect cheekbones when he spoke.  
“So I can put it on you and ride you until I'm completely satisfied before I even think about letting you come.”

It had been a while since they ordered their box full of toys and by now they had pretty much worked through all of them together. The little plug was still Yuuri's favourite, even though he had taken quite a liking to the anal beads as well as the vibrator, of course. The only thing still untouched was the black silicone cock ring. They really had to change that.  
“Yuuri, what...”  
“Been wanting your cock all day. Gonna take it when we get home...”, he promised hotly, breathing the barest hint of a kiss against Viktor's cheek before pushing away, gliding across the ice until he came to a stop in the very middle of the rink and assumed his opening pose.

“Give me the track again from the start!”, he called out, voice wavering just slightly and cheeks burning up with excitement as much as embarrassment, heart pounding away in his chest. This really was giving him a rush each time, the insistent squirming in his stomach flaring up even hotter, skin crawling with want. But seeing Viktor fumble for the remote, cheeks at least as pink as Yuuri's own, would always be worth it.

 

It was a miracle they made it through dinner. Yuuri was still vibrating with abundant energy, possibly even more so than he already had been during training, the blush to his cheeks warm and lasting, fingers shaking the slightest bit. Viktor seemed more composed but they both knew he was just better at hiding it, occasionally betrayed by the heated glances he still couldn't help but throw Yuuri's way.  
There might have been some desperate kisses and groping after training, some shameless grinding and gasped little promises until Yuuko entered the rink to check on them and they had flown apart, Yuuri blushing and stammering, Viktor with a sheepish grin that had been just a tiny bit too smug. As confident as he had grown around his boyfriend and as much fun as teasing him was, Yuuri still wasn't too keen on showing his friends and family exactly what shift the other man had caused in him and how deeply transformed he'd ended up.

So while Viktor was chatting amicably with Yuuri's mum over dinner, a jumbled mix of Japanese and English that had sounded strange and stilted months ago but was just another normal part of all of them living together by now, Yuuri kept quiet, kept his head down and ate maybe a bit quicker than was absolutely necessary.  
Because his mind didn't pause throwing filthy ideas at him even when he was sitting at the dinner table with his family. Not when Viktor was wearing that damn robe again, the one that was so quick to slide down a bit, reveal perfectly sculpted collarbones that were still wearing the faintest shadows of bruises Yuuri had sucked into the pale skin about a week ago.  
He loved putting his claim on Viktor in the heat of the moment, adored the sight of dark marks and knowing he was the one who had put them there, the only one allowed to stake such a claim on Viktor Nikiforov. In these moments he wanted the world to see. But that high sadly vanished the second his boyfriend decided to flaunt the marks in front of his family.

They knew, of course, that Yuuri and Viktor were and item. There was no sense in hiding and no need to.  
But it was one thing to let them know that, on a romantic, abstract level, things were happening and something else completely to show them what the two of them got up to behind closed doors, under his parents' roof. Oh if they ever found out the details of what exactly that was Yuuri might as well die of embarrassment.

“It was delicious, as always, Mrs. Katsuki. Thank you so much”, Viktor gushed as soon as he had finished, throwing Yuuri another one of those glances that made his blood run hot with promises of what was to come very soon. “I think we should retire, training was intense today...” Even the way he said those words sounded like one big innuendo. Apparently not to Yuuri's mother who just smiled warmly at the two of them and nodded.  
“You go rest, you've been working so hard”, she cooed, already gathering up dishes in her arms and rising to her feet. “Good night, you two.”  
“Night mum...”, Yuuri mumbled and gave her a tight little smile, stomach twisting with nerves to keep his face for just a few moments longer. He watched her leave the room, fingers tapping against the tabletop and waiting until her steps had quieted before turning to Viktor.

The atmosphere tilted, the subtle tension between them, kept at bay just by the presence of his mother in the room, unfurled, thickened, until the air tasted of need and Yuuri felt the attraction like a physical pull, felt the embarrassment slide away and be replaced by something darker, more primal. He reached out across the table to wrap trembling fingers around Viktor's wrist, pull it towards him to press a kiss to the pulse point. There was a quick, strong rhythm against his lips and Yuuri smirked.  
“I want you...”, he breathed, looking up at Viktor and fluttering his lashes the way he knew the other man couldn't resist. And indeed Viktor swallowed, nodded once, before getting up.  
“Let's go then.”

The lock to Viktor's room closed with a distinct click, shutting out the world and making Yuuri's excitement peak. He'd been looking forward to this all day, being alone with his boyfriend and grinding up against him as he was right then, back pressed against sturdy wood, caught between Viktor and the door.  
They kissed, deep and hot, for a whole while, until Yuuri remembered his plans for the night. Nobody could wipe his brain just like Viktor.

He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, head falling back against the door, breath quick and shallow between them.  
“Wait a second”, he panted, shivering when Viktor's mouth slid along his jaw and down his neck instead, catching skin between gentle teeth and sucking lightly. No marks, not where Yuuri's family could see. They had established that pretty early. But anywhere below that was fair game and Yuuri had a feeling that was exactly where his boyfriend was headed.  
He enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments, pressing up against Viktor's strong body and grinding against the thigh shoved between his legs, before he pulled himself together enough to follow his plan. That mouth was oh so distracting...

“Wanna use the … ugh, Viktor … wait. Wanna put the cock ring on you...” His words drew a low groan from Viktor, hips stuttering and teeth nibbling at Yuuri's collarbone. “Yeah but … careful there … gotta do it before you're hard. So it sits right?” He had done his research, after all. The kind of ring they had was simple but sturdy. Black silicone that would keep that perfect, thick cock hard for however long Yuuri needed it. The thought alone made his own cock jump.  
Viktor looked up at him at that, clear eyes burning, before he pulled back with a disgruntled sound, hands still wandering up and down Yuuri's sides.  
“Hurry up then...”, he mumbled and stepped back, obviously reluctant but giving Yuuri enough room to shuffle over and open the drawer they had decided to stash the toys in. It was less probable his mother would stumble over them here.

Yuuri snatched the cock ring as well as lube and, on a whim, the bright blue anal beads before closing the drawer again. This would be more than enough for tonight. When he turned around he found that Viktor had moved over to the bed. Flopped down on the comforter, legs dangling off the edge and arms spread across the soft surface. He was also completely naked, his clothes lying in a crumpled heap to the side and his perfect cock resting against his tight stomach, not completely hard but definitely on it's way there.  
Yuuri couldn't help but sigh as he stepped over to the bed and fell to his knees right between Viktor's open legs, so pale and strong. Blue eyes were watching him keenly every step of the way. Yuuri ran one hand up a thigh, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers, the warm skin and light prick of surprisingly soft hair.

“I'm gonna put this on you”, he breathed, holding up the cock ring and looking right at Viktor. “And then I'm gonna ride you. And make you fuck me. And I'll come. Again and again. While you watch and serve...”  
Viktor moaned, eyelids sliding halfway shut and cock twitching as his hips thrust up against nothing. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at Yuuri with unveiled hunger. He was so gorgeous when he was turned on. Not that there was ever a time when he wasn't breathtakingly beautiful.  
“God Yuuri...”, he breathed, licking his lips and leaving them flushed and shiny. The sight alone made something in Yuuri's stomach twist. “What are we waiting for?”

Yuuri didn't know to answer in any way but to smile and open the bottle of lube without further ado. He let some drops fall onto the inside of the ring, spreading them around with fingers that, weirdly enough, weren't shaking anymore. He had been jittery all day, trembling with need and want he'd failed to suppress or train away, no matter how much he thought he exhausted himself. But the moment he was alone with Viktor, kneeling in front of his naked body with sex toys in his hands he'd been fantasizing about for hours … he was calm. Happy. Determined.  
It had to be something about Viktor, about the way they were able to come together when it was just the two of them with the rest of the world left at the doorstep, that had the endless, deafening chatter in his head come to a stop. That wiped his mind blank but for the task at hand, whatever it was his boyfriend or Yuuri himself expected of him that night. It was easy and natural and utterly heavenly.

Viktor gasped when Yuuri slipped the ring down his cock. It looked strange at first, the black silicone circling the base of Viktor's dick, unfamiliar but definitely interesting. The fit was just right, not enough to hurt but still tight, able to keep an orgasm at bay. It might have to do that a few times, depending on how needy Yuuri would turn out to be.  
“Now we just have to get you all nice and hard for me”, he smiled, almost softly but for the heated little wink he threw at Viktor, the other man tipping his head to the side in response. “And I already know how...”  
Brilliant blue eyes dropped to the string of anal beads in almost the exact same colour that Yuuri held up between two fingers. 

“Remember how much I loved it when you used them on me?”, Yuuri purred, running his free hand up and down Viktor's thigh. “It was so good I almost cried. Would be a shame not to share that with you.” It filled him with an immense satisfaction to watch Viktor's lips part on a silent little gasp, cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of excited pink. Long, pale fingers tangled in the covers, Viktor's skin an exquisite contrast against the midnight blue.  
“Gonna fill you up and keep you stuffed while I fuck myself on you.” The promise was just a breath, heated and intense. It made something in Viktor's eyes flicker. Something dark and needy that had Yuuri's cock jump in the confinements of his pants. He couldn't wait to get out of them and climb into his boyfriend's lap, onto that wonderful, thick cock.

He didn't even have to do anything else.  
Viktor pulled his legs up just like that, resting his heels on the edge of the bed, legs falling apart invitingly as he revealed his hole with an ease that really shouldn't be surprising anymore at this point. Yuuri still felt his heart trip over a few beats, even though it wasn't exactly nervousness. Unlike the first few times they'd been intimate and Viktor had done all the things Yuuri had needed to talk himself up to for hours with infuriating calmness in every movement. It wasn't exactly infuriating anymore, even though Yuuri still found himself in awe over the relaxed, implicit way Viktor moved, time and time again. The man just had a talent to breathe his very own kind of loveliness into what should have been lewd or downright scandalous. But then again Viktor had always been known for making things … just work for him. Obviously that translated into the bedroom as well.

“Come on, Yuuri”, Viktor nudged, hips wiggling closer to the edge of the bed as he let himself fall back onto the bed. Silver hair fanned out elegantly around his head. “Thought you wanted to … ah, fill me up, was it?”  
There was a teasing little edge to the words but his eyes were warm and soft and Yuuri felt a tug in his chest just watching him like this. So open and accepting, always more than willing to let Yuuri explore whatever it was he wanted, whether he needed a helping hand showing him the way or it was time to step back and let Yuuri try for himself, Viktor always knew exactly what to do and had not let him down once.  
Yuuri wasn't sure he could ever repay his boyfriend for all the patience and love and honesty he'd shown him. Maybe he didn't need to. Or maybe … maybe he already had.

With his heart still throbbing rhythmically in his chest Yuuri reached for the lube and started coating the toy he was still holding.  
“Yeah...”, he mumbled, quick to find his balance again after having been thrown off for a few, long moments. “Yeah, I think you'll love it.” Viktor's lips curved into a smile speaking more than a thousand words with it's welcoming warmth, and nodded.  
“I'm sure I will, sweetheart. You always make me feel just wonderful.” Loving words of encouragement that only made Yuuri's heart beat faster, a small, almost secretive smile shared between the two of them.  
Then Yuuri's gaze dropped to the task at hand and he let the squirming, pressing need in his stomach unfold again.

The first beads popped in with surprising ease, well-lubed and small as they were. Viktor showed barely any reaction at all. He just tilted his head back into the soft sheets and sighed, deep and slow, fingers relaxing against the covers and shoulders dropping.  
“That's nice...”, he breathed, voice low, when Yuuri paused to take in his reactions more fully. He was so very beautiful when he opened up like this, gave himself to Yuuri, trust written in flowing letters all over his body. The way he held himself, the way he sounded, all of it was simply gorgeous. And Yuuri, greedy as he was, wanted more of that. So much more.  
He popped in the next bead, slightly larger than the first two, and got a wonderful, drawn-out moan in return, Viktor's eyes fluttering closed as if to enjoy the sensations to the fullest and Yuuri couldn't help but press the next one inside with slippery fingers. 

Viktor's hips jerked at that and he let out a sharp hissing noise though his face didn't look like he was in pain. On the contrary. Maybe the toy had shifted against a particularly good spot inside him. Yuuri was tempted to just keep it at that, to not do anything to make the toy shift and take the welcome pressure off Viktor's prostate. But then again he still had two beads to slip inside, the largest ones, and he really wanted to see Viktor's face when he was filled completely.  
“Still nice?”, he asked instead, free hand caressing the underside of Viktor's thigh, skin so very pale and unmarked. The squirming need in his stomach called for him to leave a claim there, a blooming dark bruise.

“Yes...”, Viktor sighed in that very moment, hips swaying a bit as he chased the feeling, squeezing down on the toy. “Keep going, love.”  
Yuuri did. But not before leaning down to kiss the smooth skin on the inside of Viktor's thigh, lips deceptively gentle, before he bit down and began to suck. Hard.  
Viktor cried out, body jerking but not trying to get away. He kept his leg still for Yuuri to mark, trembling and whining as the two very different sensations of Yuuri's teeth buried in the sensitive skin of his thigh and the insistent pressure of the toy inside him, worked together to get him harder and harder.  
Yuuri could see it, how his cock flushed and pulsed, veins unusually pronounced due to the tight ring at the base. It was an exceptionally erotic view, almost obscene, but Yuuri had found he didn't mind lewd and obscene things as much as he'd expected. Not if he was doing them with Viktor. He couldn't wait to climb in his lap and ride that cock.

His lube slick fingers danced around Viktor's opening, massaging the hot skin and loosening it a bit more for the next bead. Not letting up his biting and sucking he pushed it in slowly, feeling the sheer width stretch Viktor, a hard shudder running through his boyfriend's body as he keened at the feeling.  
Yuuri pulled back from Viktor's thigh with a loud smack of his lips, admiring the beautiful, red and purple bruise he'd worked into the pale skin. It was a beautiful contrast, oddly fitting into the colour scheme of the bedsheets with it's midnight blues and plum colours.

“One more?”, he asked, voice rough with want. He was sure Viktor could take the last one as well, it might be the largest but his boyfriend was relaxed and had opened up easily around the other ones. But it was always best to make sure. Viktor always made sure with him.  
“More, Yuuri...”, came the answering moan, Viktor's brilliant eyes opened just a sliver to look at him, cheeks flushed and lips glistening. Beautiful, beautiful, so very beautiful...  
Yuuri felt his cock pulse, a drop of precome escaping the tip and soaking into his briefs. It was time he got out of these. But first...

The last bead needed to be pushed a bit harder but in the end it slid in, leaving Yuuri oddly satisfied as he watched the hole close around the string he'd use later to pull them back out. Viktor moaned again, shifting his hips slowly, experimentally, lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes closed as he savoured the feeling.  
“This is … really good”, he hummed, lashes fluttering open again to grin at Yuuri. “Knew you'd make me feel amazing.”  
Yuuri swallowed, took in the wonderful picture for a few more moments before he snatched the bottle of lube and began to crawl onto the bed and over Viktor.  
“Just wait until you're inside me, begging me to let you come”, he teased, dropping the bottle where he could easily reach it and sat up to pull his shirt over his head.

Viktor's hands were on him immediately, running up his chest and down his sides, warm and broad and safe. It was impossible not to relax into the touches. So Yuuri did, flung his shirt off the bed and simply dipped down to kiss Viktor, soft and slow, while gentle hands glided across his skin.  
Viktor helped him out of his pants and briefs, pushed them down his legs until Yuuri could kick them off, awkwardly toeing off his socks as well.  
They kissed for a while longer, carefully moving up the bed into a more comfortable position, Viktor making hot noises now and again when they shifted and the toy pressed against his insides.  
“Can I prepare you?”, he asked after a while, words a little bit sluggish with pleasure, lashes fluttering prettily as he looked at Yuuri with warmth and adoration. 

“I won't need much”, Yuuri admitted with a sly little smile but felt around for the bottle anyway, handing it over to Viktor and rolling on top of him with familiar ease. He leaned down to breathe the softest kiss against the shell of his ear. “I took care of it in the shower...”  
“Again?” Viktor tried to sound appalled but couldn't pull it off, the amused twitch to his lips betraying him easily. “You're doing all the fun things by yourself!”  
“Ah, I think we can still have lots of fun...”  
Cold, slick fingers brushed against his softened entrance and he jumped, quickly relaxing again as he felt two digits breach him with ease.  
“How very true, my love.”

It didn't take long for Yuuri to start moaning and writhing, moving his hips back against the fingers that knew him so well. Knew where to press and when to stretch him wider, Viktor's lips leaving warm, soothing kisses along his cheekbone and jaw.  
“Shhh, gorgeous. Gotta keep quiet”, Viktor rumbled and just a second later pressed against his prostate with such precision it was almost cruel. The low whine that drew from Yuuri was muffled against the heated skin of a pale shoulder.  
“God Viktor”, he moaned, teeth nipping. “You keep that up, I'll fucking … ugh, kill you...” Viktor chuckled deeply at his words, far too weak and shaky to be anything but adorable, Yuuri knew that. Shoving his hips back onto the clever fingers torturing him didn't give him more credibility either. But when Viktor slapped his ass playfully and added a third finger, thrusting deep and humming happily, Yuuri felt a hot defiance flare up.

“Before or after I make you come so hard you'll forget your own name?”, Viktor teased, voice still light and loving, fingers curling perfectly, but Yuuri wouldn't have it. Not this time. He'd planned this all day, knew exactly what he wanted out of it and he wouldn't give that up just because Viktor knew how to work his fingers.  
He pushed himself up on his elbows first, directing a hot, hard glance at Viktor who immediately stopped the movement of his hand, eyes widening.  
“Oh you'll make me come, alright”, Yuuri murmured, face inches from Viktor, their noses almost brushing as he kept steady eye contact. His boyfriend's eyebrows twitched upward at the sudden change of mood, the firm determination he was faced with. “But on my terms. I'm the one in control tonight. And you are just allowed to hang on for the ride, if you can manage.”

With that he sat up, balancing on his knees as he reached behind himself and grabbed Viktor's wrist, slowly pulling those long, elegant fingers out of himself. Viktor let him. Just laid back against the sheets and stared up at him with a mixture of surprised awe and adoration.  
“Of course...”, he breathed, arms falling limply to his sides as Yuuri removed both hands from his body and got into position instead. With slow, luxurious rolls of his hips he dragged his ass along Viktor's swollen, flushed cock. Hard, pulsing heat against him. He quite enjoyed the sight that got him, Viktor's eyes fluttering shut as he moaned, hips twitching up into the friction, hands fisting in the sheets to keep from reaching for Yuuri.

“That's it...”, he hummed, slowing down the movement of his hips even more to a tortuously slow grind. His own cock was pulsing and dripping, the need to feel Viktor inside of him almost overwhelming, but still Yuuri took his time. He had to. “My pace. You take what I give you, understand?”  
Viktor groaned, tipping his head back further into the sheets, baring his long, elegant throat.  
“Yes. Yes, just … come on, Yuuri...”  
Yuuri couldn't keep the chuckle back. He didn't even try.

“It that how you beg?”, he taunted, circling his hips on top of Viktor's wonderful cock. How he wanted it.  
Viktor swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. His eyes were still closed when he licked his lips, paused a moment.  
“Please”, he whispered, barely more than a breath as the word left his lips. Viktor never begged. But Yuuri could make him. Sometimes. “Please, Yuuri. I want … I want to be inside you. Make you feel … as amazing as you make me feel...”  
“That's better”, Yuuri smiled, voice tinged with arousal and it only took him seconds to reach for Viktor's cock and position it below himself, rubbing the sensitive tip against his slick entrance.

Viktor groaned, trembled, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Desperation looked so good on him. Brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and looked right at Yuuri. Need and love and heated arousal all rolled up into a single glance.  
“Please”, he repeated, voice stronger this time, louder. His body lay completely still below Yuuri, except for the minute, strained tremble to his muscles. Yuuri smiled.  
“Yes”, he hummed and slowly, slowly began to lower his hips, sliding down Viktor's shaft. 

His body was more than familiar with the shape and heat by now even though it had seldom felt this hot and hard inside him. Maybe it was the cock ring, maybe it was the way Yuuri had grasped control at the slightest sign Viktor might want to take it from him. All he knew for sure was that this felt perfect, worth the wait with every inch sinking deeper and deeper into him.  
“God, fuck yes”, Yuuri cursed, voice slightly strained as he felt himself suck the length right in, the stretch heavenly and making his own cock throb with fulfilment.  
Beneath him Viktor moaned, low and drawn-out as his eyes slid shut again. He tried to buck up into him once, but Yuuri shut that attempt down with a palm pushed against his lower stomach, pressing him back to the bed.

“All day”, Yuuri moaned, letting himself take the last few inches with a rough movement of his hips until his ass was pressed into Viktor's lap. “Been thinking about this all day. Your cock inside me, filling me, fucking me...” He rolled his hips slowly, grinding the length deep inside him and watching Viktor closely. The helpless little twitch of his brows, the way his lips fell open around a silent sigh.  
“Look at me, Viktor.” Yuuri reached out and cupped one of Viktor's cheeks, tilting his head forward a bit. “Look at me while I fuck myself on your wonderful, thick cock...”  
It took a few moments for his boyfriend to comply but when he did his gaze was hot and wanting. They didn't need any more words. Viktor would behave for him. He didn't have any other choice, that was, if he wanted to come at all.

“Perfect”, Yuuri breathed, thumb stroking Viktor's cheek and smiling warmly at him. At his very own, beautiful toy for the night.  
Not giving his boyfriend a second to prepare Yuuri started moving his hips, riding the cock that was filling him so wonderfully. He pressed both palms against Viktor's broad, strong chest, giving himself balance and leverage as he rolled his hips, up and down, trying different rhythms and paces and angles, moaning softly whenever the head of Viktor's cock bumped into his prostate. The angle wasn't too good for that kind of stimulation though so Yuuri soon stopped trying and decided to concentrate on building a hard, fast-paced rhythm instead that had him gasping and writhing in Viktor's lap within minutes.  
Maybe they could switch positions later if he really wanted his prostate pounded. For now this was perfect. This was how he wanted to come the first time. Bouncing on Viktor's cock and shooting thick ropes of come all over that pale chest and stomach.

It didn't take him long at all to get close. Not with the kind of build-up that had been burning in his veins since he'd woken up, that had only grown more intense as time went on and he'd started teasing Viktor, as those piercing, heated stares were thrown his way.  
“Fuck, Viktor!”, he cursed, nails digging into his boyfriend's chest to ground himself, skin growing damp with sweat and hot with exertion. Viktor hissed at the scratches, pink lines etched into his skin in a curious little pattern. Uncoordinated but still pretty. Or maybe Yuuri only thought that because they were another obvious mark. A claim. His.  
“Yuuri”, Viktor groaned, body twitching from trying to keep still. “Let me fuck you. Let me … help you get there...”

The way that voice sounded begging was just too gorgeous and got Yuuri way too hot. He panted, open mouthed and needy, hips working relentlessly, up and down Viktor's amazingly thick cock.  
After a few moments of intense eye contact Yuuri leaned back, braced his hands against strong thighs and bowed his spine, head tipping back with pleasure at the change in angle.  
“Do it”, he demanded, voice low but firm and purposeful. “Fuck me, make me come.”  
After all the teasing Viktor really didn't need to be told twice. His hands flew up to Yuuri's hips, grabbing them firmly and pulling him down roughly into a hard, quick thrust. Yuuri's mouth fell open on a desperate cry before he had any chance to stop himself. He was loud, too loud, but there was nothing he could do as Viktor started to fuck him in earnest, hips snapping up for quick, hard thrusts, hands guiding Yuuri's hips into the same rhythm.

“Fuck, fuck Viktor yes, yes!”, Yuuri moaned, voice tipping higher as he worked to slam his hips into Viktor's, their skin slapping obscenely and lewd squelching sounding through the room whenever they came together. It made Yuuri's skin run hot, prickled up his spine, how dirty and primal all of this was, how he just couldn't stop moaning and writhing in pleasure no matter how loud he got. He was drunk, drunk on Viktor.  
“Almost, almost there...” His nails dug into perfectly sculpted thighs, trying to get a hold, muscles bunching under his fingers with every hard thrust.  
“Fuck me, fuck me through it, don't stop! Fuck Viktor whatever you … just don't … don't you f-fucking sto-hop!”

Just a tiny bit more, just a little bit harder. Yuuri threw himself into their rhythm with everything he had, thighs burning and screaming with exhaustion but he couldn't stop now, not when he was this close to a powerful orgasm. He reached around to wrap shaking fingers around his dripping cock but his hand was slapped away by Viktor's. Long, skilful fingers, a warm palm wrapped around him instead, started jerking him perfectly in time with the quick thrusts.  
Yuuri threw his head back, let out an almost animalistic howl of pleasure, and came. Came in thick, white spurts all over Viktor's fingers, stomach and chest. Eyes wide open but unseeing. His whole body shook with it, stomach muscles cramping and twitching, legs trembling but he didn't let up his rhythm.

When Viktor started to slow down with the last spurts of orgasm Yuuri snarled, head snapping forward to throw him a threatening glance.  
“Don't you dare”, he hissed, bucking his hips and bringing his hands forward, bracing them against Viktor's come soaked chest. “I told you … not to fucking stop. Keep going. I want that again.” He wasn't quite sure if he really could immediately but he was more than willing to try, skin still crawling with need for more even after an orgasm like that. Besides, it was amazing to see Viktor curse and writhe beneath him, unable to come himself, bound by Yuuri's word and that convenient little toy holding him back.

“Come on. Keep fucking me”, Yuuri nudged again, grinning, rhythm of his hips having slowed down but still going. He was feeling sensitive but for some reason that didn't make him want to pause today. Instead he craved more. And he'd get more.  
“God Yuuri, you little...” Viktor bit his lip before he could end the sentence. Strands of his flawless silver hair were sticking to his face with sweat, his cheeks and chest were flushed, thighs trembling, he was straining, straining for release but knew he wouldn't get it very soon. There was something glinting in his clear eyes, maybe defiance, maybe determination. Whatever it was, Yuuri was sure he could handle it.  
“If you fuck me good enough this time maybe I'll let you come”, he teased in a soft singsong and that, apparently, did the trick. Viktor ground his teeth, fingers grabbing Yuuri's hips as he bent his legs, feet digging into the mattress for leverage.  
“I'll show you good enough”, he hissed and Yuuri barely had time to grin down at him triumphantly before Viktor started fucking him again.

It was even rougher than the first time, faster and deeper, with the slight shift in position they'd undergone. Viktor had more control like this and Yuuri was more than happy handing him that much as long as they both knew that in the end he was the one calling the shots tonight.  
What made it even more intense was how incredibly sensitive Yuuri was so shortly after coming. He could barely do anything but lean back against Viktor's thighs and enjoy the ride he was getting, the deep, invading thrusts, the hands grabbing him tightly. His dick was already half-hard again, if it had ever even went down at all. He could feel Viktor pulse inside him, hot and hard and incredibly erotic. He got wilder the more Yuuri showed how much he was enjoying the treatment, hands pulling him down more roughly, hips snapping up in an ever faster pace the more Yuuri moaned and writhed on top of him.

“Oh … oh f-fuck yes, c'mon Viktor! G-give it to … uughhh give it to – to me”, Yuuri stuttered, eyes half lidded as he bounced in Viktor's lap, looking down at him, face flushed and wanting, returning the wild gaze of blue eyes.  
“Fuck Yuuri, the things … the things I wanna do to you...” Viktor's voice sounded rough and deep, brimming with lust. Just hearing him like that made Yuuri's cock jump.  
“Oh yeah?”, he grinned, licking his lips teasingly. “Like what? Spank me?” Viktor growled and snapped his hips up on an especially deep thrust, making Yuuri gasp and moan. He'd never seen his boyfriend quite this aggressive. Maybe the combined stimulation of the toy inside him and Yuuri's heat wrapped around his cock was more effective than expected. It was beautiful.

“Spank you”, Viktor groaned and it made Yuuri's skin tingle with want. “With my hand. 'Til your smart little ass is all red and sore...”  
Yuuri squirmed, the picture way too tempting, especially with the way Viktor was still pounding into him. Like he really meant it.  
“Tie you up. With the rope or … or the cuffs. Fuck your cute face 'til you cry for me.” That actually made Yuuri gasp, cock dripping precome onto Viktor's body. They'd never talked about playing this rough before, making him actually cry. But the way Viktor said it, with such possessive desire in his voice, eyes burning, it was intriguing and had hot need flare up in Yuuri's stomach. “I'll … fuck Yuuri, how are you so … so fucking tight?”  
Viktor slowed down a bit but only to shove himself so much deeper on every thrust, Yuuri couldn't help but keen hotly whenever that cock speared into him. 

“I'll fuck you. Just like this. Make you come over and over until you beg me to stop. Show you what … what happens when you get too greedy and think you can … think you can play rough with me...”  
“Fuuu-huuck Viktor...”, Yuuri whined, biting his lips but eyes still awake and sparkling. All of that sounded amazing. Viktor could do it right now, if he really wanted to. Shove Yuuri off, get rid of the cock ring and actually fuck him into submission with everything he had. They hadn't negotiated on anything tonight, everything they did was because they both wanted to. Viktor wasn't bound to Yuuri's word by anything but his own will. He could stop this whenever he wanted, whenever it became too much. But he didn't. He was still lying on his back because Yuuri had told him to, he was fucking Yuuri because he'd been told to, he'd accepted the anal beads and the cock ring because Yuuri had wanted him to. He didn't have to follow any of these commands but he had and he still did. Because Viktor wanted to follow them, if only for tonight. That was everything they both needed to know.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths, composing himself enough to grin back at Viktor, to meet that burning gaze.  
“Too bad your revenge has to wait”, he teased, breathing heavily but successfully keeping from stuttering. “Tonight you'll do what I tell you, isn't that right?”  
Viktor shuddered, grinding his cock deep into Yuuri and making both of them moan.  
“Spoiled little brat”, he grunted though there was the barest hint of a smile to his voice and sparking in his eyes. Yuuri returned it happily, starting to bounce in his boyfriend's lap again, no matter how strongly his thighs protested.  
“And you'll spoil me more, won't you?”  
“Of course.”

Viktor made him come again just like that, fucking up into his needy, accepting body, one hand wrapped around his excited cock until Yuuri shuddered and spurted another load of come across pale skin.  
He kept up the rhythm, still going deep but easing up a bit on the strength of his thrusts, until Yuuri managed to slap both palms against his soiled chest and mumble a weak “Wait, Viktor, wait. Gimme … break, I need … I need a break.”  
It was visibly hard for his boyfriend to stop but he managed, gritting his teeth, biting back deep growls he brought the movement of his hips to a stop. Yuuri leaned down to press a soft kiss against Viktor's cheek.

“Just a few minutes”, he mumbled, words a little slurred as he tipped forward and carefully shifted so Viktor's cock could slide out of him. Two orgasms this close to another had left his limbs weak and heavy, thighs burning and hole throbbing. He still wanted more, though.  
Yuuri rolled onto his side, coming to lie cuddled up next to Viktor's hot body, sticky with sweat and trembling with suppressed need. He was so very impressed. This iron self control was truly amazing, especially since he just knew how badly Viktor must want to come.  
“Once more”, he promised, blinking up at his desperate boyfriend and reaching out a hand to cup a burning cheek. “Just fuck me good once more and I'll let you come wherever you want.” The words were hot and breathy and made Viktor's brilliant eyes flash with desire.

“Your ass”, he groaned, hips shifting subtly, and Yuuri smiled.  
“On my ass or...”  
“Inside”, Viktor interrupted, hot and needy, rolling onto his side to wrap an arm around Yuuri, pressing their bodies close. “I want to come inside you, Yuuri...”  
Yuuri shifted his head, cheek squished into Viktor's strong chest. His scent was overwhelming like this, so warm and alive and … male. It was enough to have Yuuri's cock twitch. Maybe he should talk to a doctor about his insatiable thirst in bed. But then again. Nobody got hurt. Well, maybe Viktor, a tiny bit. But he wasn't complaining.  
“Come inside me, then”, Yuuri breathed, kissing all the warm, salty skin he could reach like this, one of his arms wrapping around Viktor's waist in turn, nuzzling close. “Fill me up and make me yours again. But first...” 

Wiggling out of the hug was easy, Viktor let him go as soon as he started to move and rolled over onto his stomach, face in the sheets, one eye left to blink at his boyfriend. He raised his hips slowly, thighs protesting and stomach flipping with excitement, until he was presenting his ass shamelessly. Viktor moaned and was behind him in seconds, broad hands gliding hotly across his back, up and down his sides, fingers of one hand tangling in dark hair before moving away again.  
“Fuck my brains out”, Yuuri encouraged, voice partially muffled by the sheets, hips swaying seductively.

Viktor delivered.  
He thrust inside with reckless abandon, hole stretched and wet with more precome than lube by now, and started up a rhythm that had Yuuri seeing stars. It was faster and harder than before, not as deep but grazing his prostate deliciously on each and every thrust.  
“Go-hod yeeees!”, he moaned, fingers grabbing the sheets and spine bowing with pleasure as he was taken wildly, like an animal, by a Viktor who he'd personally driven to this, mad with lust and need. It was rougher than they'd ever been with another and it was perfect. Wild and crazy and just what Yuuri needed right now.  
“Vik-viktor! Fuck!”, Yuuri whined. His legs would have given out if not for Viktor's crushing grip holding him upright, pulling him back into each and every brutal thrust. “Like that! Ju-ju-hust like tha-hat! Fuck fuck fuck...”

Yuuri might have been the one with his face in the sheets and his ass in the air but he was still the one calling the shots. His wonderful, obedient boyfriend was doing this, fucking him like both their lives depended on it, for Yuuri's pleasure alone.  
And that fact made his head spin almost as much as the sheer pounding he was taking. He could barely do more than grip the sheets, grind his teeth and hold on.

If the sounds had been lewd before they were downright nasty by now. The slap of skin on skin deafening and quick, the squelch of lube and precome dirty in the air, the bed creaking with the momentum of their powerful rhythm.  
Yuuri didn't care. Not about anything that wasn't Viktor's glorious cock claiming him or those broad hands holding him up or that rough, desperate voice panting his name. There was nothing on this earth right now except for Viktor and him and their frantic pace.  
He wasn't sure how long he was caught in the heaven of his boyfriend's relentless fucking, couldn't even tell when his cock had filled again and started dripping precome onto the sheets. Only knew that he was mewling into a pillow by the time arousal curled hot and tight in his belly and he felt the tug of yet another impeding orgasm. 

But instead of letting it roll over him and shoot all across midnight blue sheets Yuuri made the split-second decision to reach back a hand and slap Viktor's thigh.  
“Stop!”, he yelled, voice thick and rough. “Stop Viktor, wait!”  
His boyfriend paused immediately with an irritated huff that quickly melted into a very concerned noise.  
“Yuuri, love, are you okay? Did I … did I hurt you?” Even like this, even when he was so far gone, Viktor's first and foremost priority would always be to keep Yuuri safe. It was enough to make his heart throb painfully again.  
But Yuuri quickly shook his head, wiggling out of the weakened grasp and pulling away from Viktor. He'd been so damn close.  
“'m fine”, he breathed, flopping onto his back and looking up at Viktor from underneath tousled dark strands of hair. “Together. Let's come together.”

Viktor whined, high and pleading like a puppy, and leaned down to embrace Yuuri, aligning their bodies perfectly.  
“Yes, yes please god, please Yuuri...” Their cocks slid against another easily and it was very tempting to just stay like this and rut against each other until they both came. But Yuuri's plan was a bit different so he only returned the embrace for a few, wonderful seconds before pushing Viktor away again. His arms were weak but his boyfriend very susceptible to his every movement.  
“On your back”, Yuuri commanded and watched Viktor almost scramble to obey. Long, graceful body flopping down onto the bed next to him. “Good.”

He sat up and reached for the lube then, buried between folds of midnight blue, and squeezed a bit onto the cock ring, still sitting snug around the base of Viktor's dick.  
“Not yet”, he warned as he started prying the toy off and heard a small relieved whine. “You'll come inside me, remember?” Another whine, this one more needy.  
When it was done and Yuuri dropped both lube and cock ring off the bed he smiled at Viktor, sweet and lovingly, before throwing his leg over his boyfriend's torso, mounting him. This time he was facing the other way, though.  
“Have a nice view?”, he asked, swaying his hips and reaching back with both hands to teasingly pull his cheeks apart a bit. Viktor groaned, hands gripping him again.  
“Love it”, he rasped and those two words were enough to convey just how desperate he was to finally, finally come. “Gonna fuck you”, he hummed. “Gonna fuck you silly.”  
“Already did”, Yuuri grinned back, nudging Viktor's knees until feet were firmly planted against the mattress and he could see a familiar blue string.

“Don't come before me”, he warned then, reaching behind himself to grasp Viktor's cock and bring it into the right position. Viktor's toes curled just from the brush of the head against his soft hole. “Understand?”  
“God Yuuri...” It was almost a chuckle, breathless and strangely amused. “I'll try. I can't … can't promise anything but … but I'll try, love.” Yuuri smirked to himself, then shrugged.  
“I won't take long.”  
With that he sank back down onto Viktor's familiar cock, impaling himself deeply, a soft, indulgent moan leaving him. His thighs were still protesting vehemently but he was so close to completion, so close to getting everything out of this night he could have ever hoped for, stopping was no possibility.  
Training would be hell tomorrow. 

He began to move, slowly, experimentally getting into a rhythm that worked for both of them, not pushing Viktor too quickly while steadily working Yuuri up again.  
“So gorgeous...” He could barely hear Viktor's words over the noises of their movement but the shaky voice still reached his ears, made him grin. This must give quite the picture, after all. His poor, sore hole red and stretched and swollen, being forced open again and again for Viktor to watch as closely as he wished... The thought alone made heat run across Yuuri's skin and he quickened the pace, hands braced on Viktor's bend knees for balance.

“Getting there...”, he panted, managing to move his hips just so the tip of that amazing cock would graze his prostate on every other thrust, just enough stimulation to make his dick throb, to push him closer, closer...  
“M-me too...” The stammer was almost desperate, Viktor's toes curling again, burying into the sheets as he tried to stave off his orgasm, nails digging into Yuuri's hips as he held on. Never tried to guide or force, just held on, trusting that Yuuri would get them there.  
“Almost...”, Yuuri panted, throwing his head back in pleasure before remembering he had a task still to fulfil. So he caught himself, concentrated, and looked back down. It was time to save his gorgeous coach.

Reaching down with both hands he curled the fingers of one around his own cock while letting the other dip even deeper, fingertips dancing across the sensitive skin of Viktor's inner thigh.  
“Coming … I'm coming, Viktor...”  
One, two, three strokes of a tight fist and he was there. It were only a few sprays of come this time though still a remarkable amount considering this was his third orgasm. More important was how he was clamping down on the cock inside him, muscles milking it tightly and this time Viktor actually could give in to the sensation.  
Yuuri regretted not seeing his face, the expression he made finally being allowed to come must look remarkable. But he had another job to do, one that he could accomplish even if his mind was hazy from orgasming and his body trembling all over. 

He gripped the string of the anal beads with his free hand and slowly, gently tugged until the first one popped back out, then the second, the third...  
Underneath him Viktor was coming, body thrashing, hands clinging onto Yuuri, hips snapping up into him, pumping him full with wave after wave of thick, hot come. He was wailing, almost howling, overpowered by the feelings of release as Yuuri made it even more intense removing the toy at just the right moment.

When it was over, Viktor panting and shaking but otherwise lying still beneath him, Yuuri dropped the beads onto the floor and carefully eased off his boyfriend's cock, more than sympathetic with the overstimulated whimpers he caused. He knew a thing or two about that now. Wouldn't trade it for anything.  
He let himself fall back onto the bed right next to Viktor and it didn't take longer than a second for him to get wrapped up in strong arms, even though they were still shaking. Yuuri was quick to twist and return the tight embrace.

Neither of them spoke a word for a while, both catching their breath, heartbeats evening out, overheated bodies cooling off. Viktor cleared his throat a few times but didn't say anything, just buried his face deeper into Yuuri's shoulder each time.  
After what felt like a small, blissful eternity, Yuuri swallowed and chuckled.  
“That was … wow. What was that?”  
Viktor laughed, low and raspy, pressing kisses against Yuuri's shoulder and neck and squeezing him even tighter.  
“I love it when you get like that”, Viktor admitted, nuzzling into him. “Though I thought you might actually kill me this time. For a second or two...” Quick fingers came up to poke Yuuri's sides and he giggled, squirming in his boyfriend's arms.

“So it was … good?” With the heat between them cooling to a comfortable simmer and the hungry need in his stomach finally sated Yuuri found it easy to slip back into himself. Nagging insecurities and all.  
“That, my dear Yuuri”, Viktor laughed, gently nipping his neck with careful teeth. “Is an understatement. The understatement of the year. Ah, maybe the century.”  
Laughing again Yuuri twisted in their embrace though not to get away. He just rearranged himself a bit so he could look into his boyfriend's bright, bright eyes.  
“Really good?”, he offered, grinning.  
“Perfect, if anything at all.” They kissed, then. Slow and almost chaste, Yuuri fluttering just the barest hint of tongue against Viktor's bottom lip before pulling away with a warm sigh. A moment later Viktor nudged their foreheads together to get his attention.

“I wasn't too rough with you, was I? You … you really got to me near the end. I wasn't thinking … at all...” There was an awkward sort of insecurity in his eyes, worry lines starting to form in the corners that Yuuri just had to rub with the tips of his fingers until they disappeared again.  
“It was fine”, Yuuri sighed, kissing the very tip of Viktor's nose. “Though that might just be the understatement of the century...”  
They both laughed, relaxed and warm and happy. Viktor flopped onto his back, tugging Yuuri along with him to lie against his chest. They were both in dire need of a bath, there was come basically everywhere, smeared over Viktor's skin, seeping out of him... But Yuuri was just too exhausted to care about that right now.

They spent some more minutes in comfortable silence until Viktor huffed another laugh.  
“We were really loud”, he grinned and Yuuri hid his face against his boyfriend's chest with a muffled groan.  
“I know...”  
“Should book a hotel room next time you decide to get freaky on me.” Another groan, even more mortified. “We really shouldn't keep your family up this late.”  
“Oh god just let me die.”  
Viktor laughed and pulled him up for another kiss after that, harder and more insistent this time. By the time they parted Yuuri had forgotten most of his his reasons to be mortified.

Viktor gave him another quick peck to the lips, then a few to his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, before hugging Yuuri tight and burying his face in dark hair.  
“Never change, love”, he hummed, soft and dreamy and it made Yuuri's heart flutter. “Never change.”


End file.
